


Turtles Are Serious Business

by MorriganBregonis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganBregonis/pseuds/MorriganBregonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider, 'cool guy' extraordinaire, best friend to one John Egbert, and self-proclaimed 'ladies man'.<br/>Who would have thought that this guy would fall for his best friend's mature father, Mr. James T. Egbert?<br/>And what does Mr. Egbert feel for Dave? Is it indifference, fatherly affection, or something more?<br/>We'll just have to see to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles Are Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user business-turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+business-turtle).



> Wow, okay. I really don't know what happened here.  
> I was planning on making a short little one-shot to go with a drawing I did for business-turtle on Tumblr, since they won a little contest that involved guessing my otp, and yet when I went to write it I started getting more and more ideas for the story.  
> So this is the completely un-beta'd, un-edited, and un-planned first chapter of my fic, Turtles Are Serious Business.  
> I hope you all enjoy this.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are completely bored.

Here you are, sitting on the nice plump couch in your best bro's living room, watching some shitty movie that has him completely glued to the screen, and that you really can't be bothered to pay attention to.

You're just sitting here, minding your own business, looking around the room you've been in so many times you could navigate it with your eyes closed and, in fact, have. Just to say you could.

You contemplate just getting up and wandering the house until the movie is over, but instead settle on going into the kitchen to look for a snack.

Upon entering the kitchen you start, not expecting to see John's father standing at the stove, cleaning the top after what you assume was another of his extreme baking sprees that John has so much fun pretending to hate. You can't fathom what his love-hate relationship with it is and you probably won't even bother with it either.

Mr. Egbert glances up at your entry with a small smile on his face.

"Hello there David. Do you need something?" Egbert continues wiping his sponge over the stove as he looks at you. Behind your sunglasses your eyes are wide, though it doesn't show on what of your face is visible.

You're careful with your words, knowing of the disapproving look you'll get if you say something inappropriate and the feeling it gives you when it's directed at you. The churning, clenching feeling in your gut, of knowing that he's judging you.

"Ah... No, sir? I just... wanted something to drink." Every time you speak to him, you feel yourself completely lose your cool and become a bumbling idiot, almost as if you were suddenly turned into John, actually.

Going to the fridge faux-nonchalantly, you inspect the beverages inside. Dammit. No apple juice? That's why John needs you. He practically has no taste for anything boss. But from the choices... orange juice... and milk... Well, you suppose you can live with drinking the next best thing...

As you reach for a glass in the cupboard, you notice John's dad giving you a quick glance. Shrugging off, you pour yourself a generous amount of oj. The older man watches as you fill your cup to the brim, saying nothing, just... watching you like a hawk. Freaking creepy. You hurry out of the kitchen with your beverage as fast as you can.

When you re-enter the living room you see that the movie is not even half-way through and heave a great sigh, drawing John's attention to you, making him pause the movie.

"Oh hey, Dave! What's up? Why aren't you watching the movie? It's great!" John questions you with a big smile on his face and his brows slightly furrowed.

"Dude, no. Just no. There was no way I was going to sit through another one of your ridiculous Cage movies. That's not happening." You scoff at him and roll your eyes behind your shades. That kid's obsession is going to cause your death someday, just from sheer boredom.

"What?! This one doesn't even have Nic Cage in it! And he's amazing! I don't know how anyone could ever not like him. You're so weird Dave." He starts off sounding shocked and indignant but towards the end is chuckling at you and then full out laughing in your face.

You begin getting more and more irritated as he continues laughing for way too long and start to feel your eye twitch. John obviously can't tell that you are actually becoming upset, because he just calms down, wipes away a tear, and pats you a little too hard on the shoulder.

John flops back down in his spot on the couch and ushers you over, patting the seat next to him and looking up at you with pleading eyes.

You give in after a few moments and go to sit in the offered spot, heaving another sigh, this one more put upon.

John giggles a little and wraps his arm around your shoulders for a second in a sideways hug before letting you go and pressing play again.

You sink into the couch, ready now for the long haul, determinately not thinking of the man just in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot!  
> My first post to AO3 that is actually my own!  
> How was it?  
> Any feedback, tips, or criticisms are welcome and actually urged.  
> Also, this is seriously just the beginning. I've got probably another ten or so chapters of information left in me for this, at least.  
> I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I didn't just want to jump into the story full pelt, so I went with this first.


End file.
